This application seeks Research Centers in Minority Institutions (RCMI) supplemental funds to renovate the CLAR at the MSM. The project's specific aims are to: 1) renovate the CLAR to provide infrastructure support which will allow investigators to expand the scope and volume of research endeavors; 2) enhance faculty and researcher recruitment and the recruitment of highly qualified students for the Ph.D. program; and 3) position the Institution to obtain AAALAC accreditation. MSM proposes to upgrade, expand, and increase accessibility of new research programs to the animal facility. These improvements will position MSM to apply for AAALAC accreditation. In order to accomplish the proposed renovations, MSM received a construction award of $3 million from the National Centers for Research Resources (NCRR). It was recognized, at the time of the application submission, that the project would cost approximately $4 million. The Institution was committed to raising the additional $1 million from private sources or to use institutional dollars. The request for application (RFA) to which the Institution has applied presented an opportunity for it to procure $700,000 for this task and to have to commit, from institutional or other sources, $300,000. This will allow the Institution to devote $700,000 to other noble and useful activities. Thus, the institution seeks support for renovations of CLAR through the RCMI Supplemental Program.